


Southern Comfort

by EvilQueen79



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Southern RomCom Tropes, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueen79/pseuds/EvilQueen79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanderer Emma Swan is planning on spending one last summer in Texas before heading off to find her next adventure.  Big shot New York lawyer Regina Mills's life just fell apart and decided to pack it up and move to her newly inherited ranch.  Sparks fly when these two meet, but can it be blamed on the sweltering Texas heat?<br/>Swan Queen AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story rolling around in my head for a while and the Big Bang seemed like a great place to bring it to life.  
> I'd like to thank Lola and Tiff for organizing another (unfortunately last) Big Bang. This is the first one I took part in and it challenged me in ways I didn't realize it would. Thanks for the opportunity to try it at least once.  
> To my artist, Lisa, I can't wait to see what you come up with. Regardless, I am honored that you are creating something for this story. Thank you.  
> Also, thank you to my cheerleaders, EV and the SHBC. You guys pushed me, encouraged me, and sometimes yelled at me to get my shit together. I love you guys!  
> Finally, my lovely beta/wife, thanks for your help and patience. Your support of my obsession/hobby means the world to me. I'm a lucky lady.  
> (As always I don't own any characters or songs)

“Well, life on the farm is kind of laid back, ain’t much an old country boy like me can’t hack, it’s early to rise, early in the saaaaaaack” Emma sang along to the blaring radio at the top of her lungs as she drove down the dusty rural road towards town.  “Thank God I’m a country- whoa,” she turned down the radio and paused the rusty yellow pick-up in front of the old Mifflin Ranch, otherwise known as “Second Chance Ranch”, where she spent so many summers.   _ Why was there a black Benz parked in the long driveway? _

As a troubled youth in the foster system, she was shipped to the “ranch for wayward teens” on the outskirts of Storybrooke, Texas the summer she was 16 to “straighten out her act,” her fourth, no fifth, foster mother told her.  The Castillo family not only got her to turn her shit around, but accepted and loved her for who she was.  The following ten summers were spent back on that ranch, tending to the horses, fixing broken fences, and doing just about any odd job they could find for her.  

Three years ago when Eduardo was too ill to run the ranch any longer, she bought a small house slightly further outside of town to be there whenever he needed her. His wife Ruth had long since passed. When Eduardo passed away, nearly two winters ago, she helped find new homes for the horses when the ranch was shut down for good.

“Who are you and what are you doing at my ranch?” She murmured in the general direction of the Benz.  The truck crept by the house and picked up speed again, continuing on to town.   Rolling down Main Street, she waved at the various townsfolk meandering through town or fanning themselves in rocking chairs on porches.  

Life in Storybrooke was laid back and easy, it was also getting claustrophobic for the blonde. These three years were the longest she’d ever spent in one place.

She parked in front of the sheriff’s station and hopped out of the truck. The late May Texas air was already hot and sticky at 10 am.  She pulled on her white tank top a few times to peel it from her sweaty skin while she walked into the station.

“Mornin’ Sheriff,” she called over to Graham, plopping down in the chair across from his.

“Well, good morning, Emma,” he glanced at his watch, “A little late for breakfast and too early for lunch, what brings you by?”

“What’s going on at the ranch?” she inquired, propping her cowboy boots up on the desk.

“Well, apparently your old pal Eduardo had a long lost niece.  Kathryn finally tracked her down.  Some big shot lawyer from New York.”

“Wow.  I had no idea he even had family aside from Ruth.”

“I guess he and his brother were estranged.”

Twisting the frayed edges of her cut-offs, she considered this new information.  “Yeah, well, I don’t like it.  We don’t even know her.  And how can you just turn your back on family like that?  Keep an eye on it for me after I leave, ok?”

“Still planning on giving up slow country living for big city dreams, Swan?”

The ranch brought her to Storybrooke and forced her to put down the first semblance of roots she’d ever had.  Summers working on the ranch were the only constant in her life.  Every year when she left Storybrooke, she went wherever her bug, and then later her truck, took her.  She picked up odd jobs in whatever town or city she landed in that year, but late every spring she’d pack it all up and head back to Storybrooke, just outside of Houston.  When she agreed to help Eduardo full time, she put every penny she had down on the gray bungalow out on RT 108.  

Since the ranch closed, she has helped Leroy with his maintenance business, waited tables at Granny’s, and even helped her best friend Ruby bartend at the Jack Rabbit Hole.  But Emma was a wanderer and she was getting restless.  It was time to move on and without the ranch, she wasn’t sure she’d ever be back.  

An old friend from Tallahassee, who was now living in Boston, told her she had a bail bonds job waiting for when she was ready.  She promised she’d be there September first.  One last Texas summer before she took what she considered a “real” job.  At least as real as she would ever get.  And who knows?  Maybe Boston would be it for her.  Maybe she would find whatever it is her wandering heart was looking for.

“Yeah, well, Graham, I can’t live in this one horse town forever, no offense. But don’t go spreading it around quite yet.  I don’t want this to be one long, tearful goodbye.  Kathryn has to know so she can try and sell the house on the down low for me.  And Ruby knows, obviously. But enough about all that, I have all summer.  So what do we know about this niece?”

“Not much, I’m afraid.  Kathryn and I don’t talk much shop on our dates, if you know what I mean,” he waggled his eyebrows and beamed a bright cheshire cat grin at her.

“Don’t be gross,” she wadded up a piece of paper and lobbed it at his head.

The station phone rang and Emma beat Graham to it. “Sheriff’s station,” she answered, dodging his hands as he tried to snatch the phone from her. “You know, Archie, you are right, he SHOULD start paying me.  Uh huh.  Uh huh.  Yeah.  Yep.  Got it.  I’ll send him right over.” Setting the phone down, she turned to the actual sheriff.  “Pongo’s on the loose again.  Have fun.”

Graham got up to leave, “I’m buying that damn dog a leash.  If you are here when I get back, we’ll go for lunch.”  He ruffled her hair when he walked by.

“Quit it.  I’m not a damn kid.”

“You act like it.”

She leaned back and stuck her tongue out at him as he walked out the door.

A feather drifted in as the door closed and caught Emma’s attention.  Absent mindedly she picked it up and leaned back in the chair again, feet propped up on the desk.  She tried blowing the feather up in the air.   _ This looks so much easier in cartoons _ .

The station door flew open and the clicking of heels headed towards Emma.

“We’re closed,” Emma drawled without even looking up.  Three years and ten odd summers was enough for Emma to pick up a pretty solid southern twang.  It may not be as deep as some of the lifers down here, but an outsider wouldn’t necessarily pick-up that she isn’t born and raised in Texas.

“Excuse me, Sheriff, but is this where I come to lodge formal complaints?  Because I have several.”

“Well sure, lady... but I’m not the”- glancing up, she sucked in a breath as she took in the delicious vision before her.  The dark haired woman was about her height, but only by gaining a couple inches in those sexy heels.   Her power business suit looked like it was tailored to fit her curves precisely.

“For starters, there are animals running on the loose.”   _ She must’ve met Pongo. _

“See, the thing is”- Emma tried to explain.

“Furthermore, the potholes down RT 108 are ridiculous.” Power suit was having none of her excuses and continued to plow through her list of grievances.

“Ok, that’s true, but”-

“And this town doesn’t appear to have any cell service.”

“There was this storm”- Emma held up a hand, trying to calm down the ranting brunette.

“Are you just going to make excuses or actually do anything about any of this?” Power suit crossed her arms across her chest, clearly expecting her issues to be solved with a burst of magic.

“Listen, lady, calm the hell down.” Emma was agitated and getting defensive.  “I don’t know who you are or where you are from, but things run a little differently around here, so cool your jets. How any of this falls on the sheriff’s department is beyond me.  Ok, the pot holes maybe, but a storm knocked the cell tower down a few days ago, so it might be a while before that gets fixed”-

“Does anything happen at a normal pace around here or should I expect everything in this podunk town to move at a glacial”-

“Alright, that’s it.  How dare you come in here and insult our town.  If you don’t like it, just leave. And when the sheriff gets back I’ll tell”-

“You’re not- no, of course you’re not.  Although, clearly a sheriff in a white tank top and cut off shorts in  _ this _ town would not surprise me.  I’m wasting my time.”

With that, the brunette stranger spun on her Jimmy Choo’s and walked out.

_ What the fuck just happened? _

(X)

Regina paced her kitchen, still worked up from her run in with the sher..no, she wasn’t the sheriff.  She’s just an infuriating blonde who happened to be the only one at the sheriff’s station this morning.  No, she didn’t really think all of her grievances were the problem of the police, but considering there was apparently no animal control, department of transportation, and no cell providers in town, who else was she supposed to go to with these issues?  It’s a small town in the south, maybe she thought she’d get a little southern hospitality from the sheriff to point her in the right direction.  

Regina could almost feel the steam coming out of her ears.  Or maybe that was just the heat.  Apparently dear old Uncle….Alex?  No, Eduardo, couldn’t be bothered to have his air fixed prior to his passing.  Ugh, who was she going to call for that?

“Hello?  Knock knock.”  A pretty blonde woman appeared at the door.

“May I help you?”

“You must be Regina?  Hi, I’m Kathryn, your uncle’s attorney slash real estate agent.  I came to drop off the deed to the house along with some other records and papers for you to sign.  Oh, and I brought a pie.  I’m kind of the welcome wagon, too.”

“Please, come in. May I offer you something to drink?”

“I’ll take water if you have a cold bottle.  Sweet Jesus, it’s hot in here.  You should call Leroy to come fix your air.”  Kathryn rummaged around in her purse until she found a business card with the corners a bit worn and handed it to Regina.

“Thank you, I will do that.  I actually have a few issues I need help with and unfortunately, don’t know where to go.  My phone won’t work because the cell tower is down, so I can’t google anything.  I went to the sheriff’s station where I encountered an extremely rude blonde woman who was no help at all.”

“Oh, that probably would have been Emma.  I’ve never heard of her being rude before, that’s a bit of a shock, but she can be a bit much sometimes.  Kind of a wild child.  My boyfriend, Graham, he’s the actual sheriff. Emma’s just one of his closest friends.  She hangs out there a lot.”

“You don’t mind that leggy half-dressed blonde around your boyfriend?”

“Eh, Graham isn’t really her type,” Kathryn shrugged.

“Well, regardless, she’s obnoxious.”

“She’s….feisty, I will say that.  Anyway, a handful of us are going down to the Jack Rabbit Hole tomorrow night.  We were hoping you’d come.”

“The Jack Rabbit Hole?”

“Town watering hole.  Drinking, darts, pool, dancing.  Sometimes a fight if Leroy has been over-served.”

“Oh, thank you, but I don’t think-“

“Regina, you’re new.  It’s a small town.  It’s honestly the best way for us to get to know you and you to get to know us.  Please don’t make me beg.  I’m not above begging.”

Regina offered her a tight smile, “We’ll see.”

(X)

“You should have heard her, Rubes.  She sounded like one of those Real Housewives bitches.  So fucking demanding,” she looked up from her beer and saw the familiar flash of brunette on the TV screen.  “Holy shit, turn it up.  That’s her”

“…sources say high profile prosecutor Regina “The Evil Queen” Mills will not be returning for the appeal of her successful conviction against R.S. Gold.  People close to the lawyer claim she indefinitely left the DA’s office after her husband, record executive Robin Locksley, reportedly had an affair with her sister….”

“THAT’S HER?!” Rubies eyes bugged out of her head.  “That woman is in this town and you haven’t tried to hit on her yet?”

Emma had so many comebacks on the tip of her tongue, but her brain was toast after the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place.

“Eduardo’s niece.  She owns the ranch.”

“What is Miss NYC going to do with a ranch?  Shit, girl had some big city trouble and is running away to the country for the easy life.  Someone has seen one too many lifetime movies.”

(x)

Emma was weighing her options between the Honey Jack and Jack Fire at the corner store when clacking stilettos came barreling around the corner and about knocked her over.

“Whoa, careful your majesty, I don’t think Doc can afford you getting hurt in his store and suing.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, you are the infamous lawyer Regina Mills, right?  The Evil Queen, feared throughout the land?”  Emma was trying to be a little more brusque with the woman she still found unwelcome in their town, but the smile on her face caused it to come out much flirtier than she intended.

“Word does travel fast in this sleepy little hamlet, doesn’t it?”

Emma pulled her very best southern drawl, “Well, gee, ma’am, but down here in the sticks we don’t have nothin’ better to do than gossip about rogue city slickers in our neck of the woods.”  She straightened again and returned to her normal voice (still with a bit of twang), “or we have TVs and you did make national headlines.”

“Listen, Miss Swan-“

“Ooh, now who is a bit of a gossip?”

“Excuse me?”

“I never introduced myself.”

Regina flushed slightly, “Miss Swan, I do not have time for you or your games, if you will please excuse me.”

“Ok, ok, lady... geez.  You’re can slow down a little, you know?  Maybe ease up, stop and smell the roses, enjoy life a bit.”

“I’m enjoying life just fine, thank you.” with that she pushed past her and continued down the aisle.

“Take the stick outta your ass,” Emma mumbled under her breath as the brunette turned the corner.

A/N: Song - Thank God I'm a Country Boy by John Denver


	2. Chapter 2

The loud country music twanged through the dimly lit bar.  A tiled dance floor and a long oak bar split the room between the pool tables, darts, and jukebox and the tables of the lounge atmosphere on the other side.  Regina approached the bar from the lounge side in her neatly pressed black skirt and blazer.

“Do you always dress like you are headed for the courtroom?” Emma wandered over from the game side of the bar.

“Miss Swan-“

“Call me Emma, please.”

Regina stood at the bar waiting on her extra dirty martini before making her way to the table with Kathryn and her friends.  Naturally, the infuriating blonde had to be here and seek her out, undoubtedly to embarrass her.

Regina turned to face her, “Fine, Em-ma.  Go away.”

“Now that’s just rude.”

“Please.” Regina flashed her a million-watt and completely false smile.

Emma threw her hands up in surrender, “Fine.  Fine.  I just thought we got off on the wrong foot and wanted to apologize.  I will now, as you so eloquently stated, go away.”

Emma hopped up on the bar, bare legs inches from Regina’s eyes, leaning over to the cooler and grabbed a beer.

“It doesn’t seem wise to steal while playing darts with the sheriff.”

Turning back to face the brunette, Emma held herself in a half crunch, still leaning back across the bar. Regina couldn’t help but glance at the tight abs in front of her, effortlessly holding Emma in place. “See, you say things like go away, but you mysteriously know my name before I introduce myself and you know who I am here with and what I am doing.  I think you secretly like me, Ms Mills.”

“I’m simply observant,” her cheeks slightly reddening.

Ruby returned with the jar of olives and finished making Regina’s drink, just as Emma jumped down from the bar.  “Two beers on my tab, Rubes. And whatever Her Royal Hardass is drinking.” Giving Regina a quick wink, she turned and returned to her dart game.”

Regina approached the table of waiting women.  Kathryn made the necessary introductions and stole a quick glance over her shoulder.  “So you and Emma getting along any better?”

“Not really.  She’s awfully cocky.” Regina took a sip of her drink.  Ok, so maybe this was a dive bar in a one stop light town, but damn, Ruby could make a mean martini.

“Well, yeah have you seen her?  I mean, I’m straight, but if I weren’t…”  Kathryn grinned mischievously. “I mean, it’s not like I’ve never thought about it.”  The other women howled.

“Nope, not even then,” Marion chimed in.  “Man or woman, I need someone who can eventually settle down.  Emma is a wanderer.”

“Yeah, but I heard the time spent is well worth it,” Tina shrugged and the group roared with laughter again.

“So wait, Emma is gay?” Regina looked around the group curiously.  This is the south.  The deep south.  She didn’t think homosexuality was accepted, let alone discussed this openly.

“As a 3 dollar bill, honey,” Kathryn grinned, “which is why I don’t have any problems with legs like those hanging around the vicinity of my man.”

“Sounds like your man might be the one that needs to worry though,” Marion chided.  “I’ve seen you two flirt after you’ve had a few.”

“It’s harmless.  I love Graham.  And I’m NOT gay.  Or Bi.  She knows that, we’re just friends.  And she is a flirt with everyone.  Don’t act all innocent, Miss Emma-can-you-please-come-fix-my-squeaky-screen-door.” Her voice rose in a high pitched mock flirt.  “I’m still not positive that wasn’t a euphemism for something else.”

The women laughed and chatted while Regina sat taking it all in.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Regina, we are being terribly rude.  So, um, tell us about yourself.”

“Well, what would you like to know?”

The other women shifted uncomfortably, glancing at each other.  Regina just sighed.

“Yes, it’s all true.  I found out my husband was not only having an affair with my sister, but got her pregnant as well.  It was right about the time that Kathryn tracked me down and told me about the ranch.  I had just won the most grueling case of my career and decided I was done.  So, I sold my condo, left my cheating husband, and moved 1500 miles to a ranch of a deceased uncle I never even knew I had. I’ve never lived in a small town and to be perfectly honest, I still think I might have been a little crazy when I decided to do this.”

“I’m so sorry, Regina.”  

“What a pig.”

“Hey, City, you dance?” Emma called over to the group when a new song started on the jukebox.

Kathryn nudged Regina’s side, “I think she’s talking to you.”

Regina rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the group.  “If I ignore her will she go away?” Her eyes glanced back to the blonde who was now climbing on top of the bar.  Kathryn and Marion just exchanged knowing looks.  “Oh, I doubt it, honey.  It will probably only make it worse.”

Travis Tritt was spelling out how much trouble his girl was while Emma stomped and kicked her way across the top of the bar.  Graham came and took Kathryn by the hand and spun her around the dance floor.  Regina pretended to watch her new friend step in time with her boyfriend, but her eyes kept shifting back to the blonde in too short shorts and red cowboy boots shaking her hips to the music.  Emma caught her eye and threw her a wink as she climbed down from her makeshift stage.

Regina turned her attention back to the group paid no attention to the silly blonde in the tied up flannel with the sleeves ripped off.  She did not watch Emma beat Graham at darts and absolutely did not then see her get her ass handed to her in pool by some unknown male with scruffy facial hair and a penchant for leather.

And Regina Mills was definitely not impressed.

(X)

A few days after a few too many at the Jack Rabbit Hole, Emma found herself staring up at the house willing her legs to take her to the door.  The large white house stood in front of her like an old friend she hasn’t called in a while.  The memories here were good, but still stung.  Eduardo wouldn’t be in there waiting for her.  Her favorite horse, Dash, wasn’t waiting out back.  Inside was a woman who, so far, barely tolerated her and was living in the only house she ever really considered home.   _ Here goes nothing. _  She approached the door and gave a light knock.  When was the last time she actually knocked on this door instead of walking right in?

“Can I help you, Miss Swan?” Regina asked through the screen door as she approached.

Emma’s eyes took a minute to adjust to being out in the bright sun and seeing the dark haired beauty in the dimly lit hallway.  Regina was in a white button down, collared shirt with a knee-length skirt and those ever-present heels. She shook her head, trying to steer her thoughts away from the stunning woman in front of her.  “Uh, you called a repair guy?”

“YOU are who Leroy sent?”

“Yep, so you gonna let me in or not?”

Regina opened the door for the blonde, who side-stepped by her into the foyer.

“If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to the air conditioning unit.”

“That’s not necessary.  I’ve been here before.”

“Oh?”

“I spent a lot of time on this ranch.  Your uncle, he was a… he was...”

Regina’s face softened slightly, “You knew him?”

“Yeah. He saved my life.  I’ll uh,” she pointed behind her to the back, “I’ll just go take care of this.”  She awkwardly turned and headed towards the back and began to work.

Regina grabbed a bottle of water and walked over by Emma.  “What was he like?”

“He was a good guy, Regina.  And Ruth, his wife, was, too.  This ranch was everything to them.  And to me.  And now…”

“Now a stranger is living here,” Regina’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

Emma cleared her throat and looked anywhere but into Regina’s eyes. “It’s a relatively easy fix.  I’m just going to take care of it and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Miss Swan-“

“No, I get it.  You aren’t a fan of mine.  And I don’t… I don’t know if I’m such a huge fan of you living here.  It’s just hard.  There are so many memories.”

Regina studied the blonde.  Her demeanor was so different than it had been the other few times they had met. The goofy bravado was gone and lost little girl stood in her place.

(X)

For the next week, every time Emma passed the ranch, she was hit with a pang of sadness knowing the person who now inhabited it, had absolutely no business being there.  Maybe she was next of kin, but she didn’t even know Eduardo!  And she was some big shot fancy New York lawyer.  She didn’t know the first thing about running ranch.  Not that she could see Regina actually opening the ranch back up.  No, she’d live in the house and all of that land would go to waste.  The thought infuriated Emma.  

The second week Emma only took note of the black Benz if it wasn’t in the driveway.  Maybe she ran to Granny’s for something to eat?  Or Emma guessed she could be at the market.  Or hanging out with Kathryn again.  She found herself furrowing her brow at the idea, though she didn’t know why.  

Kathryn was straight, she’s made that abundantly clear.  And taken.  Very taken by Graham.  And it’s not like Emma was interested in Regina.  Or even if she was, she had no reason to believe it would be reciprocated.  Regina just got out of a bad relationship with a man.  Although, just because she was with a man previously, doesn’t mean she is exclusively into men.  Emma shook her head at her narrow minded way of thinking and then paused.   _ Why am I thinking about this so much anyway? _

By the third week Emma didn’t even notice her head turn and rubbernecking to see if she could catch a glimpse of the brunette every time she drove by the ranch.  They ran into each other a few times in town over the weeks, but didn’t get a chance to talk much.  Their interactions were mainly Emma teasing Regina for being a city slicker and Regina calling Emma a hick.  There wasn’t anger or malice behind any of the words, but nothing Regina said gave Emma an in to chat her up longer to see if she was even in realm of datability. Not that she was interested.  Because she wasn’t.  At all.

It was just simple curiosity.

For science.

One sunny, hot afternoon in the middle of the third week, Emma almost crashed her truck into a fence post.  There in the paddock was a beautiful black mare being ridden, like a champion rider, no less, by none other than Regina Mills.  The yellow truck paused so Emma could stare in awe at the beauty atop the majestic creature.  Brown eyes were concentrating on different areas of the paddock that she wanted to lead the horse.  A warm smile spread across her face as she talked to the animal and gave commands.  

Honestly, Emma had never seen Regina look so relaxed. So in her element.  Chestnut locks blew in the breeze, while strong muscular thighs gripped the sides of the horse.  Not that Emma was staring at her thighs.  Or her perfect ass in tight jeans.  

Not at all.  

Shit.  

Just then Regina looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun to see who was watching her.  Emma nervously waved, knowing she was busted watching.  She threw the truck in park and hopped out, making her way to the fence, to avoid being rude.

“Emma.  To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hey, Regina.  Just on my way into town.  I just stopped because I was a little shocked to see a horse here.”

“Is this not a ranch, Miss Swan?”

“No, I mean, yeah, but what are you doing with a horse?”

“I was a champion equestrian at school.”  The grin directed at her was one that most would associate with the badass prosecutor, Regina ‘The Evil Queen’ Mills.  “How small minded, sheriff, to assume all of us, ‘city slickers’ would be useless around a horse.”

Emma kicked at the post nervously, “She’s beautiful, really.  Uh, maybe I could come over for a ride sometime,” she felt the blush creep up her neck, “Uh, I gotta go.”

Turning, she jogged back to her truck, jumped in and gunned it towards town, kicking up gravel out of Regina’s driveway.

(X)

“It was insane, Rubes.  I mean, here she is this big shot lawyer and she was riding like...like...well, like she has been riding her entire life.  She looked so calm, so serene up on that horse,” Emma gazed wistfully out the window, imagining Regina perched up on the black beauty.  “I couldn’t take my eyes off of her.  She was in her element.  It was stunning to watch.”

“Shit, girl, you got it bad.”

“I’m not even sure where it came from.  One minute I absolutely hated her and the next I was picturing those thighs wrapped-”

“Easy, Tiger.  I get it.”

“I don’t even know if she’s into women, but I can’t seem to stop thinking about her.  I catch myself looking for her all over town, always checking for her car at the ranch.”

“Well, have you thought about asking her out?”

Emma put her head down on the counter, “No, Rubes.  She hates me.”

“Hate sex can be fun.”

“Ugh, I’m so fucking intrigued by her, I don’t think I want this to be a one night stand.”

“You know you are leaving in a couple of months, right?”

“Ok, I didn’t say I wanted to marry her.”

“You know, she is coming off a high profile divorce.  Maybe she’s just looking to have a little fun.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Only one way to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: T-R-O-U-B-L-E by Travis Tritt


	3. Chapter 3

Emma pondered Ruby’s words for a few days.  It was true that she was leaving at the end of the summer, but they still basically had the whole summer.  Chances are Regina wasn’t looking for anything serious.  She just got out of that crazy situation with her husband leaving her for her sister.  It would be a whole lot easier if she could just stop thinking about her.  

On her way home from the store, about halfway between town and the Mifflin Ranch, Emma spotted the Benz pulled over on the side of the road.  As she got closer, she could see Regina sitting in the driver’s seat, looking thoroughly frustrated trying to use her phone.  She pulled the truck over and jumped out to give her a hand.  Tapping on the window to get Regina’s attention, she giggled when Regina jumped.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you, your royal hardass,” she grinned, leaning over into the window.  “Need some help?”

“Emma, hi, does your phone work here?  I need to call a tow truck.”

“I doubt it would work, this is kind of bad area, even with the towers working again.”

“Ugh, of course it is.  Well, then would you mind giving me a ride into town so I can talk to Mr. Tillman about coming out to get it.”

Emma rubbed the back of her head and twirled a finger mindlessly around her blonde ponytail. “Could I take a look?”

“You?  You know about cars?”

Emma shrugged, still twirling the ponytail.  Regina was momentarily lost following that finger going around and around.

“I picked up a little here and there, trying to stay out of trouble.  C’mon, pop the hood.”

Emma stood at the side of the hood, leaning over tinkering around.  Regina watched from behind, mostly watching the blonde’s behind.  Not that she was interested, because she wasn’t.  Although she couldn’t lie, she was intrigued.  

Maybe it was Emma’s past or her apparent inability to settle down or the way her ass looked in those tight cut-offs.  Regardless, she realized she was having a hard time keeping the so-called wanderer out of her mind.  It seemed like she had a good handle on mechanical issues and knew a lot about running the ranch.  That combined with Regina’s horse expertise might just be enough to get the ranch running again.  Not that Emma would be interested, she was sure.  But maybe she could pump her for a little information.  And have her around occasionally.  And maybe have her help out with operations.  And maybe…

“There, all fixed.” Regina jumped when Emma slammed the hood, “It could really use a little routine maintenance.  I could come by sometime and take care of it, if you want.”

Regina was still slightly dazed from her daydream about Emma being around the house more.

“Or not,” Emma retracted when Regina didn’t immediately answer.

“No, actually, that would be a great help. Thank you.  Actually Emma, would you be interested in stopping over for a slice of apple pie?”

“Have a leaky faucet?”

“No, I just wanted to thank you for your help today.”

“Oh yeah, sure.”

Emma followed her to the house and held the door open for her as they went inside.  They awkwardly sat around Regina’s table, not knowing what to say to each other.  Where they friends? Enemies? Flirting? Whatever they were, it was uncomfortable.  

Regina wanted to properly thank her for helping her, again, but wasn’t quite ready to completely let her guard down around the blonde.  Emma wanted to run and crawl into a hole because she couldn’t stop thinking about Regina in cowboy boots and a pair of cutoffs. 

Regina slid a slice of apple pie and Emma dug in. “Holy shit, Regina, this is amazing!”

The smile Emma got in return could have quite possibly been the first unguarded smile Regina had given her since arriving in town.  “Thank you, dear.”  Emma’s muscles tensed, willing herself not to get up and tuck the loose strand of hair that fell across Regina’s face when she tilted her head and blushed.

“You can bake and ride horses.  Are you sure you aren’t from the south, Ms. Mills?”

“I don’t think so, but so far the adjustment hasn’t been as jarring as I would have thought.”

“It’s just in your blood, I guess,” Emma paused and their eyes locked a little too long.  She quickly cleared her throat and kept eating.  “So, uh.. you have plans to go to the Miner’s Day festival?”

“The what?”

“It’s a big town party, basically.  It’s this weekend.”

It was Regina’s turn to tense up.  Was Emma asking her to go or if she would just be there?  Afraid of giving the wrong answer, Regina did was she does best.  Deflected.  “I don’t have plans to go, no.”

“Oh.  That’s too bad.”

(x)

Regina took a sip of the iced tea that Granny had just set down in front of her, “So what’s the Miner’s Day festival?”

Kathryn tried to quickly chew the bite of her turkey sandwich she had just taken to answer her friend without being rude.  “It’s our big summer festival that falls right around the 4th of July.  There’s a baking contest and a food eating contest.  They sell 800 different kinds of canned vegetables and preserves and you can get absolutely anything deep fried on a stick.”

“So it’s an excuse to eat?”

“And drink, of course.  And maybe spend some time with the one you love.  There are all kinds of superstitions surrounding Miner’s Day, the town, the gazebo,” Kathryn looked wistfully into the distance, romance sparkling in her eyes like she was a million miles away.  Sensing the eye roll coming from the city girl across from her, she cleared her throat, “Anyway, it’s a lot of fun.  Why?  Are you thinking about going?”

“I’m not sure. Emma asked if I planned on going.”

Kathryn’s eyebrows shot up.  “You plan on going with Emma?”

“No, I’m not going with her.  Actually, I was hoping we could go.  I’m assuming she will be there, but it’s probably better if I steer clear.” Kathryn’s eyes grew impossibly wider. “Kathryn, would you stop.  I have no interest in Emma Swan.  I just came out of an ugly divorce.  I have no intentions of pursuing Emma.”  

“Sure, Regina.  Whatever you say.”

“Ok, so I know the general consensus is that she is a player, but what’s her story?”

“She came here when she was younger to be straightened out by your uncle.  It served as one of those ranches for troubled kids.  Anyway, he did such a good job she just kept coming back.  And when he was too sick to take care of it, she took over.”

“And then I came along and took it from her, which is why she hated me.”

“Oh, Regina, she never hated you.  I don’t think that girl could hate anyone.  She was a little lost and confused when she lost Eduardo and the ranch, but she never thought she was going to get it.  I think she’s just trying to find her place again.  And she will.  Maybe soon when she-”

Kathryn was interrupted by Granny dropping off the check. 

“If you ask me,” Granny interrupted, “that girl is just as lost as she ever was when it comes to romance.  I don’t think she intended on being a wanderer, but it’s all she has ever known.  Families, homes, cities…  It just spilled over to her love life.  I think if she found the right one, she’d settle down.  I don’t know many that have a heart as big as that one.” Granny didn’t even wait for a response.  She turned and refilled the tea at the next table like she just had just given a weather update.

“Well, there you have it.  Straight from the town gossip’s mouth.  Granny knows all.”

“So has she seriously dated anyone?”

“I don’t think so.  She bounced around too much.  Like Granny said, wandering is all she has ever known.”

(X)

Kathryn linked her arm in Regina’s as they strolled through the thick July evening at the festival.  Regina was half expecting a few tents with some festival food and maybe a beer tent, but apparently Storybrooke went all out with their festivals.  A carnival sat at the far end of Main Street with games and booths offering deep fried treats lining the rest of the street.  The near side had the beer tent and a concert shell with a local honky tonk band rocking the locals.  Down the side streets, craft vendors and booths offering various canned goods, sauces and spreads were scattered throughout.  One big tent was in the middle of the madness selling tall, wide white candles.

“Once upon a time there was a town wide blackout and the nuns supplied candles to the town residents.  So now every year at the Miner’s Day festival everyone buys their candles from the nuns, and the town shuts down most of the lights.  Basically, it’s our mid-summer excuse to drink.”

“But it’s the fourth of July.  Isn’t that enough of an excuse?”

“Technically, yes, but this is Texas.  We go big or go home.  Wait till you see the fireworks.”

Regina bought a Texas Tea that she suspected had no mixers in it just several different kinds of alcohol.  She weaved through the crowd with Kathryn, browsing the different vendors and definitely not looking for the other blonde.  And if she were looking for her, it would only be to avoid her.  She absolutely did not want to run into her.  Chances are she was here.  The whole town was.  Kathryn let out a little gasp next to her and she snapped her head in the other direction.  She must have seen her, right?

“Well, good evening, Sheriff Graham,” her friend called out.

Regina deflated a little, not because it wasn’t Emma, but because she knew this meant Kathryn was essentially ditching her.

“Evening, ladies.  Can I buy you lovely ladies a tea or maybe a snow cone?”

“I’m fine, thank you, sheriff.  Kathryn, why don’t you go on ahead? I’m just going to check out a few more booths and then head home.  I think the Texas Tea is going to my head.”

“Are you sure?  I don’t want to just leave you alone...”  Kathryn started, but trailed off when Graham squeezed her elbow.  Regina missed Graham raising his eyebrows at Kathryn and tilting his head to the side, suggesting that they make themselves scarce.

“I’m sure, Kathryn.  I will call you tomorrow.”

The couple left Regina standing there in her dressier than appropriate attire for an early-July Texas fair.

“Seriously, it’s a festival, not a courtroom.  Loosen up.”  Regina turned to see Emma standing behind her with two drinks in her hands.  The blonde was wearing a white sleeveless button down shirt, denim shorts that were, for once, not cut-offs, and her ever present cowboy boots.

“Here,” Emma offered one of the drinks to Regina.

“Actually, I think I’m good.  I’ve already had one of those deadly Texas Teas.  They pack quite the punch.”

“This is just plain old tea.  I usually have one loaded one, and then just sip the boring stuff for the rest of the night.  Otherwise I would be a mess.  Those things are atomic.”

Regina took the offered drink and fell in step with Emma when she started walking.

“It’s quite the set-up they have here.”

“Yeah, they really go all out.” 

Suddenly, something caught Emma’s eye and she bolted for a booth, grabbing Regina by the arm.  Regina snickered when she saw what had Emma so excited and wide-eyed.

“Seriously, Emma?”

“What?  Have you ever had a deep fried Twinkie?  These things are amazing!”

“You said the same thing about my pie.  I think I might be offended now.”

“You know what they say:  Don’t knock it till you try it.”

Regina scrunched up her nose, “I’ll pass, thanks.”

“Aw, come on, Regina.  Live a little.” She held the fried treat right in front of Regina’s mouth.  Emma’s eyes sparkled with mirth. “Trust me.”  

Regina wasn’t sure if she was still talking about the Twinkie or not, but she took the bite.  “It’s better than I expected.”

“Told you.”

They walked through the fair together sipping their tea and trying different local food offerings.  Regina found she was quite impressed with some of the local preserves and decided to come back the next day and buy a ton.  She didn’t want to have to carry them all around tonight.

Emma pulled her over in front of the band shell and twirled her around to a cover band singing “Be My Baby Tonight” by John Michael Montgomery.  Regina caught on quick as Emma pushed and pulled her into a loose version of a couple’s line dance.  Dusk was settling in over the town when the music slowed down to Dena Carter’s “Strawberry Wine.”  Emma raised an eyebrow in permission as she pulled Regina in close to her.  Looking down, Regina bit her lip and moved into her, offering her hand up for them to slow dance. 

They fell into easy conversation, mostly about the town and then the ranch. Emma told Regina stories about Eduardo, Ruth, her favorite horse Dash, and of course the ranch.  Regina found herself leaning into the blonde, listening to her spin tales of a place she obviously loved so much.  Maybe getting her to help her re-open it wouldn’t be as difficult as she thought. 

As they walked and talked, Emma led them to the gazebo in the center of town.  She went and stood under it, beckoning Regina closer with a raise of an eyebrow and tilt of her head.  

“So what’s the story with the gazebo?”

“What do you mean?  It can’t just be a cliché town meet-up location?  Aren’t all small southern towns required to have them?”

“I believe I heard something about a superstition.  So?”

Emma glanced at her watch and a sly smile spread across her face.  She leaned in conspiratorially.  “Well, legend has it, if you share your first true love’s kiss under the gazebo, it will cause sparks or explosions.”

Regina grinned up at Emma and took a step closer.

“That sounds kind of dangerous, actually.”

“You, miss city slicker, are not actually afraid of this legend, are you?”

“I would be if I believed in that nonsense, but I don’t.  I don’t know if you’ve heard this about me, but I’m known to be a bit of a cynic.”

Emma closed the gap between them and brushed a loose tendril of hair out of Regina’s face.  “You forgot hardass.  So testing the theory shouldn’t be a problem for you?”

Regina grabbed Emma by the shirt collar and pulled her down till their lips met.  Not three seconds after they both relaxed into the sweet kiss that a loud boom caused Regina to jump back.  She glanced up at the sky as Emma wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close.  An eyebrow quirked and she smiled back up at Emma.  “Fireworks?”

“Well, would you look at that,” Emma teased.  “Who knew?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Strawberry Wine by Dena Carter


	4. Chapter 4

Regina picked up her phone to text Emma, anxious about their date the following night.

R:  Am I allowed to ask where you are taking me?

E:  Don’t you trust me?

R:  How can I trust anyone that answers a question with a question?

E:  You did it, too!  Should I be worried?

R:  Emma…

E:  Ok, ok.  No, I wanna surprise you

R:  Can I guess?

E:  Sure, but that doesn’t mean I’ll tell you.

R:  Star-gazing in your pickup?

E:  Well that’s awfully specific

R:  If it doesn’t involve the Jack Rabbit Hole, I don’t know much else to do around here.  And isn’t the back of a pick-up a country go-to date?

E:  It can be.  And if you’d like, we can do it someday, to give you the full southern experience, but no, that’s not what we’re doing tomorrow.

R:  Getting drunk on top of a water tower?

E:  You’ve been listening to too much country

R: Well, we have already done the town fair together

E:  Technically, we didn’t go together.  We just sort of found each other.

R:  I know it’s a small town, but that seems to happen a lot

E:  Finding each other?  Turns out I don’t mind

R:  Me neither, perhaps against my better judgment.  I’m heading to bed.  Good night, Emma

E:  See you tomorrow, Regina.

(x)

Emma parked the pickup in front of the ranch, looked in the rear-view mirror to smooth her fly-aways back into her braid, and begged the butterflies in her stomach to calm the fuck down.  She approached the door and knocked, rocking back on her heels in anticipation with her hands tucked in the back pocket of her tight skinny jeans.  The door opened to reveal Regina standing there in a form-fitting, short black dress.  It was sleeveless and showed plenty of cleavage.  Emma’s breath caught in her throat and she stumbled to get a coherent sentence out.  “Um, Regina… you look...um..” finally she stopped, took a deep, calming breath and looked up at the brunette.  “Hi.”

Regina blushed, tilted her head down, and tucked her hair back behind her ear.  “Hi, Emma.  You look amazing.  I wasn’t aware you owned anything other than cut-offs.”    

“You are stunning, Regina.”

“Thank you.  Shall we?”

Emma stood there for a second, forgetting that their night was just beginning.  “Right, yeah, let’s go.”

The conversation through dinner was relaxed and easy.  Much easier than Regina thought it would be, honestly, considering it wasn’t long ago she found the woman sitting across from her infuriating.  

Regina caught herself, on more than one occasion, wondering what the hell she was doing.  This was the last person she should be interested in.  She was obnoxious and loud.  Her life was disorganized and complicated.  And she was a wanderer.  That voice in the back of her head kept bringing her back to that.  Emma had a reputation of breaking hearts, being afraid of commitment.  But, she told herself, didn’t want a commitment.    After the mess her love life had become in the last year, she was content on being on her own.  In fact, she felt like she needed some time to sort through the rubble and put the pieces back together.  So why was she even giving this a chance?  It didn’t seem to matter what her head was telling her, as the night wore on, Regina found herself more and more entranced in Emma’s spell.

“Ok, ready for our next stop?”

“You still haven’t told me where we are going.”

Emma shyly shrugged, suddenly thinking maybe it was a silly idea, “I thought we’d go dancing.  You seemed to have fun at the Miner’s Day fest, so I thought I would actually take you out to dance.”

“Like to a club?”

“Probably not the type you are used to, City.”

They walked into a bar that seemed to be one massive dance floor, with people packed on it, doing the exact same dance.

“You brought me line dancing?”

“What?  No good?” Emma laughed.  “Come on.  I’ll teach you.”

They laughed and awkwardly stumbled through a few dances together.  Emma held onto Regina tight, steering her this way and that.  Regina had a hard time keeping up in her tight dress and heels, but she didn’t care that she was making mistakes and not immediately nailing it.  She was having fun.  

All around them, boots were stomping, skirts were twirling, and thumbs were tucked into belt loops.  After three or four good hip shakes, a slower song came on and Emma awkwardly turned to walk off the dance floor, “Uh, I should probably get us some drinks.”

Regina grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her neck, and they slow danced to “Cowboy Take me Away,” by the Dixie Chicks.  Emma looked down into deep brown eyes and found herself completely mesmerized.  She wasn’t exactly sure what she was doing to make Regina look at her like that, but she knew she never wanted her to stop.

“You realize you are basically a cowboy.”

“I prefer the term ‘cowgirl,’ thank you very much.”

“Yeah, you worked on- and even ran- a ranch for a while.  You can fix almost anything and you wear boots almost to a fault.”

“And look damn good in them, too.”

“Debatable.  Why aren’t there any songs about cowgirls sweeping me off my feet?”

“Because then everyone would want one.”

Regina smiled up at the blonde and stopped short before kissing her, glancing around, self-conscious of their location.  Emma closed the distance and smiled into the kiss.  “They aren’t staring because we are two women.  They are staring because they are wondering how I got so lucky.”

(x)

“Ok, so you’ve been here for like two months.  Time for some new clothes.”

“And I suppose you are going to try and get me into a pair of those?”  Regina scrunched her face and pointed at Emma’s boots.

“Yeah, you need at least one pair.  Come on.  You’re a local now, might as well look the part.

They strolled into the store, Emma holding the door open for Regina, fingers grazing the small of her back.  It had been two weeks since that first date.  Since then they had gone on two more official dates and had a lot of hangout time in between.  There had been at least three meals shared at Granny’s, which practically had Granny setting a date for the wedding.  

Physically, Emma was taking it slow, for Regina’s sake.  They hadn’t done more than some heavy kissing, but it was getting difficult for Emma to keep her cool.  She wasn’t going to push Regina into anything, but she was no nun either.  

Emma knew she had more experience, so she let Regina set the pace.  Plus, the thought that she would be leaving at the end of the summer kept floating around in the back of her head.  They weren’t really a couple, she told herself.  It’s not like it would break her heart.  They were having some summer fun.  That’s it.  But the sweet lingering kisses made the thoughts surface and brought back Emma’s guilt.

“Ok, you go try all this on and I will find you a pair of boots.”  Emma handed a stack of shorts, skirts and plenty of sleeveless tops over to Regina and she wandered over to the shoe section.

“Emma, hey.”

Emma turned and grinned at Kathryn, “Hey, Kathryn.  How’s it going.”

“It’s great, actually, do you have a minute?”

“”Yeah, shoot.”

“I think we are getting an offer on your house.”

Emma’s smile faltered, but she tried to keep it plastered to her face for Kathryn’s sake.  Her heart bottomed out into her stomach.  She’s still leaving and whatever this is with Regina isn’t going to last, just like it was never meant to.  

She knew the rules from the beginning, so why did a tangible reminder bother her so much?  And it was her decision to go.  The house selling was a good thing, she reminded herself.

“Oh Kathryn that’s great.”

“I’ll drop off papers as soon as I have them.  So what are you up to?”

“Oh, uh, Regina is southernizing her wardrobe.”

“Regina, huh?  Y’all are spending an awful lot of time together.”

“Well, yeah, she’s fun.  We have a good time.  No big deal.  Hey speaking of, we are hitting the Jack Rabbit Hole Friday night, you and Graham in?”

“When aren’t we?  See you then, Emma.”

They waved goodbye to each other and Emma wrung her hands while she stared blankly at the boots in front of her.  The nagging guilt that had been bothering her was now suffocating her.  She was drowning, but wasn’t ready to let Regina go.  They still had weeks together. It wasn’t like they were serious.  And she planned on telling her soon.  Just not yet.

(x)

“Wooooo hooooo, look at you, girl.  You look like you rolled up straight out of Friday Night Lights,” Ruby hollered at Regina when she walked into the Jack Rabbit Hole with Emma.  “You look good in boots, just sayin’ honey.”  Emma gave Ruby a teasing glare. 

“Thank you, Ruby.  Emma took me shopping.  I sort of feel like I am playing dress up, but I have to admit, this attire is much more comfortable than what I am used to.”

“Two beers, please, Rubes,” Emma wiggled two fingers at her friend.  Ruby grabbed them out of the ice bucket and flipped the tops just as one of Regina’s new favorite songs came on.  She started tugging on Emma’s arm, “Hey, I actually know this dance, come on.” They laced their fingers together and headed to the dance floor.  “On second thought, keep those on ice, Rubes,” Emma called over her shoulder.

Ruby watched the two dance for a number of songs before Kathryn and Graham came in and Regina broke away to join them, while Emma headed back to the bar for those beers.

“You two seem pretty cozy.”

“Yeah, I guess we kind of are.”

“She’s into you.”

“Yeah, well good, because I’m in to her.”

“That’s not what I mean.  I mean she is IN TO you.”

Emma looked up, trying to keep her features neutral. “Look, Ruby, it’s no big-“

“Don’t you dare say ‘No big deal,’ Emma Swan!  She is falling for you and you are stringing her along, knowing you are leaving soon.  I have kept my mouth shut over the years about your tendency to love em and leave em, but this is too far, Emma!  This isn’t a game-“

“Ruby, enough!  I know.  I’m not stringing her along, not exactly.  We went out a few times and kissed, but that’s it.  Nothing more has happened.”

“You spend an awfully lot of time together.”

“Shit, I know. I know, ok?  And I thought by just hanging out and not pushing things physically, it would stay a kind of friends thing.  But yeah, I know she has feelings…because, honestly, I do, too.”

“Tell her, Emma.  This isn’t fair to her.”

“I will!  I just...”

“No, Emma.  Tell her tonight.  You owe it to her.”

Emma looked over her shoulder at Regina laughing with Kathryn.  Her heart ached at the thought of losing her now, knowing she was really just prolonging the inevitable.  “I will, Rubes.  Tonight.”

(X)

They returned to the dance floor after a short break just as “Breathe” by Faith Hill started.  Emma took Regina into her arms and they began swaying to the music.  Emma knew they were both falling and this was dangerous territory, but she was getting swept up into the magic that was Regina.  The way she danced, the way she laughed, the way she kept Emma on her toes with her quick wit.  

Spending time with her was intoxicating and Emma was addicted.  Her arms wrapped a little tighter around the brunette’s waist and Regina buried her head into her neck and breathed a very content sigh across her chest.  Ruby’s words of warning were disappearing to the recesses of Emma’s brain as Regina slowly melted into her.  The rest of the bar faded into the background and they were the only two there.

“I can feel you breathe,” Emma sang through Regina’s hair.  “Just breathe.”

Regina couldn’t figure out how this summer with Emma had gotten away from her.  After the initial infuriation of Emma wore off, Regina knew she was undoubtedly attracted to her, but never intended on going out with her.  And once she agreed to that, she had no intention of it going past a date or two.  But here they were, weeks later and she found herself craving the blonde when they weren’t together.  Physically, Emma had been going painfully slow with her, which on one hand she appreciated that she meant more to her than a quick fling, but on the other, well, she had needs.  It was obvious there was more there between them than their initial attraction.  Regina knew of Emma’s reputation, but she didn’t seem like she was running away, at least not yet.  And it’s not like Regina was in love with her or anything.  She wasn’t.  They were two adults who enjoyed each other’s company.  And Regina was ready to enjoy it more.

“In a way I know my heart is waking up

As all the walls come tumbling down

Closer than I’ve ever felt before

And I know, and you know

There’s no need for words right now”

Regina pulled back just enough to look up into Emma’s emerald eyes. “Let’s get out of here.”

(X)

The short drive back to the ranch was a quiet one.  It wasn’t so much an awkward silence as there seemed to be an electric current that kept the truck a buzz.  It may have also been due to Regina’s lips latched firmly onto Emma’s neck.  Emma did her best to get them back as quickly as possible in one piece.

When they walked into the house, Regina quickly spun Emma and pushed her up against the front door. Hands roamed, lips explored, and hips undulated as they worked themselves up further than they had ever gone before. The doubt and guilt crept back into Emma’s mind, but FUCK Regina had her pinned up against the door and was grinding her hips into hers.  

Regina felt a slight hesitation in Emma.  She knew that Emma had been taking it slow for her sake.  She didn’t know if it was her messy, emotional divorce or the fact that Emma knew that Regina was well aware of her reputation.  Regardless, she needed this.  Her body was lit up with energy and tension.  They both wanted this.  She knew they both wanted this.  So she put Emma’s mind at ease.

“I need you.  I need you right now, Emma, please.”

That’s the only prompting Emma needed.  She wrapped her hands under Regina’s thighs and easily lifted her into her arms.  Brand new cowboy boots were wrapped tightly around her back as Emma walked into the bedroom.  Carefully, she set Regina onto the bed letting her tongue slide down her neck and she unfastened the buttons on her blouse.  Regina arched her back into the touch and clawed at Emma’s top, not caring if it came off in one piece or not.  They slid together as one, caressing and discovering.  Moans stifled first by kisses and then by the back of a hand filled the air.  Emma’s mouth worshiped each inch of skin as she made her way lower, lower.  Soon the steady cadence of labored breathing accentuated their rhythm.  Regina’s fists balled into the sheets and the blonde’s name came tumbling from her lips, over and over.  

The night wore on, both greedy in their need for the other’s pleasure for hours.  Some time later, they lay twisted in the sheets, diagonal and on the wrong end of the bed.  Emma was exhausted, but the most content she had ever been.  Regina, who started as nothing more than a beautiful pain in her ass, morphed into someone fun to hang out with to, whatever this next step was.  What was this?  She knew she wasn’t ready for it to end, but where did they go from here with the limited time that was left.  For the first time she honestly reconsidered leaving Storybrooke.  It was definitely time for her and Regina have a talk.  Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Cowboy Take Me Away by Dixie Chicks  
> Breathe by Faith Hill


	5. Chapter 5

“Knock, Knock… REGINAAAAA?!”

“In the kitchen, Ruby.”  Regina skittered around the kitchen, putting away ingredients and wiping counters just waiting to cut into that pie.

“Wow, it smells amazing in here,” Ruby commented as she waltzed into the kitchen. 

“I’m working on my apple pie recipe.  Want to be my first victim?”

“Victim?  Is it poisoned?”

“Very funny, Ruby.  Here, have a slice.”  Regina served up a slice of her now cooled apple pie onto a plate for the younger brunette.

“Oh, my, uggggggggghhhhhhhh, Regina, this is... Holy shit, this is fucking amazing!!”

“Thank you, dear.  Do you think it needs caramel sauce or ice cream?”

“It doesn’t need anything.  At all.  Ever.  Award winning.  Gah, this is amazing. You totally have to enter this in the pie contest at the Fall Harvest.  The city girl is gonna smoke ‘em!”

“I will definitely keep that in mind.  So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?  I doubt you could smell the pie from town.”

“Oddly enough, I do have a weirdly heightened sense of smell.  Weird genetic trait.  But no, I have some stuff for Emma and I know she said she would be here later, so I figured it would just be closer if I dropped it off here.  She left her debit card at the bar last night.  Figured she’d want that back.  And I ran into Kathryn.  I have the closing papers on her house.”

“Closing papers?  She’s selling her house?”  Regina cocked her head in curiosity.  She didn’t even know the house was for sale, let alone sold.  It’s not like she’d be opposed to having the blonde around more, she spent a great deal of time at the ranch as it was, but it’s not like they’d discussed it at all.  Regina was so confused and lost in her own thought, she missed Ruby blanche at the question.

“She didn’t tell you?” her voice barely above a whisper.

The sadness in Ruby’s voice shook Regina out of her thoughts.  

“Tell me what?” Regina’s voice, barely above a whisper, shook with dread.  She didn’t need a crystal ball to know what she was about to make Ruby tell her.  

“Regina, I...it’s not my…”

“Ruby Lucas,” Regina bellowed, begging for an answer to the hanging question.

“She’s leaving, Regina.”

(x)

Emma strutted into the house, following the scent of cinnamon and apples.  She had spent the better part of the day fixing some wobbly chairs over at Marion’s house, but could not wait to get back to Regina.  If Emma didn’t know any better, Marion was breaking things in her house just to see Emma come over in her white tank tops and get covered in sweat.

“Something smells AMAZING!” she called on her way to the kitchen.  Regina stood against the sink, back to Emma washing dishes.  Heading over to wrap her arms around her, she stopped short when she could feel something was amiss.    

“I baked.  Ruby stopped by.  She said I should enter my apple pie in the contest at the Harvest Festival.”

Regina’s cold voice cut through the tension that was as thick as the August Texas humidity.  Something was definitely wrong, but without seeing Regina’s face, she couldn’t get a definite read on her.  “Uh, yeah, you totally should.”

“It sounds nice,” she clipped venomously.  She continued scrubbing an already clean dish while she stared out the kitchen window at her apple tree.  “The Harvest Festival.  I imagine it’s like the Miner’s Day festival, but autumn colors and flavors.”  She turns. “Sounds like something we would’ve enjoyed together.”  Her eyes dropped to the papers on the table.  Emma followed her line of sight and her heart sank as she sucks in a breath.

“Regina, let me explain-“

“Oh, I think it’s a bit late for that.  I think everything is out in the open now.  You are leaving.  You knew all summer you were leaving.  This?” She indicated the space between them.  “This was just that southern summer fling you hear about in songs.  Only we aren’t 17.”

“Regina, please”

“Please, what Miss Swan?” The volume of her voice rose, edges sharp.

“Don’t ‘Miss Swan’ me.  We’ve been through too much.”  The panic and ache of screwing up caused her voice to go much shriller than usual.  Her arms waved around wildly as she tried to explain.  “And I don’t know, okay?  I don’t know what this is or what it was supposed to be.  I don’t know how it happened.  I know that I met you and that you were infuriating and insufferable and beautiful.  I know that the more I learned about you, the more I wanted to be near you.  I know that the more I hung out with you, the more I couldn’t wait for the next time.  I know that when we kissed the first time I saw more than those literal fireworks.  I didn’t mean to…”  Her voice trailed off, defeated.  There was no good reason for doing what she did aside from pure selfishness.  Regina was like a drug and she couldn’t get enough. 

“Mean to what?  Lead me on?  Let me hope for more?  Let me fall,” she paused, visibly biting back her words. “And what? You hoped I wouldn’t notice when you were gone?  You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?  Well, don’t worry about that.  Goodbye Miss Swan.”

“Regina, don’t, please.  Can we talk about this?”

“I trust you can see yourself out.”

(X)

The days that follow has the town seeing the old Regina that blew into town all those weeks ago.  Warm smiles and carefree hellos were once again replaced with icy stares and the cold shoulder.  The town once again receded to the days before Regina and carried on as usual.  Everyone except for Emma.  She tried to talk to her, she really did.  After weeks of unanswered calls, texts and an unannounced visit to the ranch, she had failed miserably.

_ E:  Regina? _

_ E:  Please answer your phone. _

_ E:  Ok, fine.  Don’t answer your damn phone, but at least respond to my texts. _

_ E: I know you are getting these.  I can see the read receipt. _

_ E:  Meet me at Granny’s tomorrow at 2.  _

_ E:  And she turns the read receipt off.  I had that coming _

_ E:  Please.  I need to talk to you.  I can’t leave things this way _

In hindsight, maybe that was the wrong thing to say.  Emma clearly sees how that would have pissed Regina off more, which was absolutely not her intention. 

_ R:  And what way, exactly, did you plan on leaving them?  You’re just upset I beat you to the punch.  I’m only doing what I would have been doing soon anyway.  Moving on.  I suggest you do the same. _

Emma dropped her phone as head fell between her hands on the bar.

“What the hell am I supposed to do, Rubes?” she pounded her head on oak bar top to punctuate each word.

Ruby slid a beer to her friend.  “You could have told her the truth before you slept with her, for starters.”

“Yeah, thanks, Captain Obvious.  It’s too late for that.  Fuck, why this goddamn song??”

Strawberry Wine blasted through the speakers at the bar.  Emma grabbed her keys and whipped them at the juke box.

“Whoa, calm down there, killer.  You realize if you get pissed at every sappy love song or breakup song, you are going to have an awfully hard time living in the south.

“Fuck, Ruby.  I don’t know what to do.  She won’t talk to me.  I’m miserable.  And what does she mean, moving on?  Have you heard anything?  Is she seeing someone?  I’ll fuckin’ kill ‘em”

“Ems, you are leaving.  What do you want her to do?” Ruby kept her voice soft, not wanting to completely spook her commitment phobic friend.

“I don’t know.  Wait until I’m gone.”  Emma contemplated that for a minute.  “No.  That’s no better.”

“You know…. You could stay.”

“Why?  She won’t even talk to me.  At this point, she’d assume I was staying for her.  I don’t want to put that kind of pressure on her.  Even if we did talk and work everything out, she’d feel obligated to stay with me.  And then she probably wouldn’t trust that I wouldn’t leave.”  She smiled sadly at her friend.  “It’s too late, Rubes.  I gotta go.”

(X)

Kathryn was the one person who Regina hadn’t completely shut out.  And even their meetings were much fewer and further between.

“You need to quit moping.  Why don’t you just talk to her?”

“It’s better if I just have this clean break.  It doesn’t matter if I do it now or when she goes.  She’s leaving.”

“Did you ask her to stay?”

“And why would I do that?  It was a summer fling.  You said yourself she’s a wanderer.  I shouldn’t have let myself develop feelings for her at all.”

“What if it’s more than that?”

“So she stays for me?  Then what?  Resents me for keeping her here?  Or we don’t work out and she hates me for missing her chance to get out.  No, I can’t be the reason she stays.  I can’t ask her to do that.”

(X)

The day had finally come and the two still hadn’t talked.  Regina was sitting at the diner with Marion and Kathryn, watching the storm clouds roll in when the rusty yellow truck drove by.  Marion patted her hand.  Her eyes glossed over with unshed tears, but she smiled weakly at her friends and murmured something along the lines of it being for the best.  The humidity before the storm hit was stifling.  Regina sat there suffocating while the walls of the restaurant were closing in on her. 

Gone. 

Gone. 

Gone. 

So that was that, then. 

“I think I’m going to head back to the ranch before the rain comes.”  The women exchanged goodbyes and the two sitting left at the diner gave each other a pained, worried glance when they were left there alone.

(X)

The rain was coming in sheets now as she sat on the chaise by her front picture window.  She should get up and go do something.  Anything.  She should definitely not be sitting on the chair, watching the willow tree billow in the wind, wondering if she will ever see Emma again.  Every time she thought of the blonde, her heart clenched and the tears started all over again.  Patsy Cline came on the radio.  

Of course she did.  

Regina should get up and turn it off.  She doesn’t need to be reminded of how crazy she is for loving the blonde. At this point the tears were on a constant stream down her face.  It didn’t even hurt this bad when her 5 year marriage ended.  How did one summer with that obnoxious infuriating woman turn her into a weeping mess like it was her first heartbreak.  

In a way it was.  It may have been short, but it was intense.  The fire that connected them burned brighter than anything Regina had ever experienced and more than she was ever willing to admit.  Maybe she should have talked to her.  Begged her to stay?  No, it was better this way.  But why did it have to hurt so bad.  Shouldn’t the ache have dulled by now?  Maybe because today was the day she was leaving.  It had to get better after today, right?  

Regina wrapped herself around the grey throw pillow, giving the tears a place to land.  The angry sobs ripped through her again as Patsy reminded her how crazy she was for thinking that things could have worked out between them.  Even if she would have stayed, there was no guarantee. Chances are, Emma would have met someone else.  That’s what happened to Regina.  

Eventually, the tears dried, leaving salty tracks in their wake.  Red rimmed eyes grew heavy, wanting to close, if only for a minute.  Letting her eyes close, Regina drifted off to sleep.  

It was dark when she awoke, disoriented and stiff.  Taking in her surroundings, Regina’s heart clenched and stomach rolled as the permanence of her situation hit her again.  It was really over.

She rolled her neck, cracking it a couple of times and stretched her arms up over her head.  Time to get up.  To do what, she didn’t know, but she couldn’t lay here forever.   Her stomach lurched when she stood up and stared directly at her shadow on the wall, outlined by bright white.  The familiar crunch of the gravel caught up to the headlights streaming into her living room.  Spinning around, she stared, caught in literal headlights as the pickup skidded to a halt, too close to her porch.

Her feet carried her out front before she could stop them.  Crossing her arms over her chest, she swallowed the sob threatening to lurch out.

“What are you doing here, Emma?”

Emma stopped just in front of the truck, standing in the pouring rain.  She had to yell slightly to be heard over the pounding drops on the roof and truck.

“I’ve never had a problem leaving anywhere.  Not even here, every other time I’ve done it.  I’ve always been a wanderer, a runner.  Nothing ever tied me down.  But as I got further and further away, my chest was getting tighter and tighter.  Like a string was tied around my heart and the further I got from this place, the tighter it pulled.  I got two towns away and had to pull over because it hurt so bad.  You don’t make any sense to me.  We shouldn't make any sense.  You were rebounding and I was leaving.  This was supposed to be a fun, easy summer. I never meant to fall in love with you. But I did.”

The sob that Regina held tight in her throat ripped out into the rain.  Her traitorous feet carried her down the stairs and she leapt into the blonde’s arms.  Their lips met as soon as their bodies collided.  The rain washed over them, wiping away the heartache that came with the thought of losing each other.  Regina pulled back when she needed a moment to breathe and tilted her head into Emma’s.  One whispered word fell from those perfect lips that carried the weight of a thousand promises of an unknown, but hopeful future together.

“Stay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:   
> A quick revisit of Strawberry Wine by Dena Carter  
> Crazy by (the incomparable) Patsy Cline
> 
> And the credits rolled....  
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
